It is known how important accurate 3D modeling of gemstones, particularly, diamonds, is for allowing diamond manufacturers, wholesalers and gemologists to evaluate the diamonds' proportions, its dimensions as well as its symmetry, inter alia, for the purpose of grading the stones.
WO 99/61890 discloses a method and associated apparatus for measuring a gemstone for its standardized grading. The system gauges the spectral response of a gemstone subject to a plurality of incident light sources within an imaging apparatus. The operation of the imaging apparatus is controlled by an instruction set of a local station control data processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,839 discloses a method of measuring a physical characteristic of a facet of a diamond, in particular its edges, and obtaining a 3D model thereof including such edges.